This invention relates to an industrial gear apparatus, more particularly to an improved rotation generating system enabling an individual gear to boost its gear rotation using a combination mechanism of an eccentric shaft and its forty-five degree angle to the gear surface.
A variety of different types of rotating devices have been introduced like motors, propellers and windmills. In order to generate a rotational force, the power must come from sources like manual, battery, solar, or combustion of energy. When it comes to power generation, the less amount it takes to generation the same power, the better. There are known ways to lower the amount of power utilized from the power source, which can include modification of the rotation source design depending on the weight and structure of the rotating device.
A demand on the market is an apparatus generating a rotation force utilizing an eccentric property boosting a gear rotation resulting from a minimal application of an external power.
A still increasing demand on the market is to introduce a rotation generating system enabling a gear system to enhance the power efficiency while maximizing power output using a simplified power transfer mechanism.